


Stupid Love

by missred



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime feels crappy and doesn't want to say. Vic knows anyway. Prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Love

Jaime splashed his face again before turning the tap off. He was holed up in the venue bathroom, trying to cool off while the guys finished setting up the stage. He’d been feeling crappy since this morning and at this point he was just trying to get through the show without worrying Vic, Mike, and Tony. 

“Jaime, where are you?” 

That was Vic, they were supposed to start soundcheck 10 minutes ago, and Jaime had been hiding out in the bathroom. He felt a flush creeping up his neck and cheeks, and hoped the water he’d been dunking his face in would keep it from being too noticeable.

“You good?” Tony had obviously been sent back to see what was holding Jaime up, and he eyed his friend with some concern.

“Course.” Jaime forced a smile, “It’s just hot.” 

Tony nodded sympathetically and swiped at the back of his neck. “The venue said the AC’s broken. They’re gonna try and get it up before doors though. C’mon.” 

It took more energy than it should have for Jaime to lope down the hallway behind Tony. It was harder than it should have been for him to get through soundtrack, and by doors he was beat. For the first time, he wished he didn’t have a reputation for being so high energy. He loved  playing shows, but it was harder to pass off being fine when he was too tired to go bouncing around like he usually did.

The show went well, but Jaime was exhausted. Halfway through the set he started feeling his heart pounding like it was trying to leave his chest, and he was dripping in sweat. That wasn’t unusual, but instead of feeling good, hyped up on playing, he was clammy, too cold and too warm at the same time. By the encore, it felt hard to breathe. Or rather, he was breathing a lot, but the air wasn’t doing anything. Black spots danced and died in front of his eyes. Vic’s eyes went worried a few times throughout the set, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he never had a chance. 

Jaime was ridiculously glad when the lights went down and he could drag himself offstage. Except just as he reached sidestage, it was like he lost control of his legs. They gave out under him, trembling.

“Jaime!” Vic rushed over and Jaime felt his face coloring with embarrassment. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He panted, trying not to worry Vic, or Tony and Mike, who had run after him. 

Vic’s hands were soothingly cool on Jaime’s sweaty forehead and flushed cheeks. 

“Fuck, Jaime, you’re warm.” 

“No shit.” Jaime tried to shove himself up but Vic quickly pushed him back down. 

“Can you go find the medic?” Vic looked up at his brother imploringly and Mike disappeared down the hall without a word. 

“I don’t need a medic,” Jaime protested, “I just need a minute.”

“You’re stupid.” Vic said, but somehow it sounded affectionate. 

“Yeah, but I’m your stupid.” Jaime shot back. His heart was still pounding, but he felt a little better with Vic’s hand on his forehead, his fingers carding through Jaime’s hair. 

“That’s not how it works.” Vic said, quietly. After a beat he added,  “You really scared me, Jaime.”

Mike returned with the medic and Tony had dug a wet washcloth out from somewhere. Vic backed off and Jaime was more than a little disappointed. 

The medic, of course, wanted to do all sorts of annoying things like check his vitals and give him water and Tony’s cool cloth. But Jaime sat up and searched until his eyes found Vic’s.

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

Vic smiled, shaky and small.

“I do. You’re my stupid.”

Jaime beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing pierce the veil. Not my usual band crew--hope the requester enjoys.


End file.
